


Regrets ive had a few

by ncisfanrobert



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncisfanrobert/pseuds/ncisfanrobert
Summary: Ser Barristan attempts to comfort Dany who is having second thoughts regarding her banishment of Jorah





	Regrets ive had a few

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own this all characters here in are owned by GRRM & D & D this is my first story so be kind with any reviews

It had been one fortnight since she had sent her bear away & Daenerys thought her anger would last longer than this but she has found herself twice in the past five days calling for Ser Jorah not remembering he was now gone the worse part of this for her is Dany knows she should be furious with what he had done like she had been at first. Dany had very little to comfort her outside of Missandei who had been trying her best to bring up her spirits thus she had been avoiding Daario who she had just sent away to quell an insurrection that had popped up in Yunkai.Her remaining Queensguard Ser Barristan was beginning to grow on her Dany could almost see him as a grandfather she had trusted him implicitly that is why she has chosen to come to him with her true feelings about Jorahs betrayal

"Missandei would you please inform Ser Barristan i wish to speak with him privately in my chambers & make sure no one interrupts unless the city is on fire" Dany orders as her friend finishes brushing her hair"Of course your grace but if i may ask why him?" Dany gets up out of her chair & turns around gently placing her hands on the Naathi womans shoulders"Just please bring him to me" Missandei bows lightly before taking her leave & Dany looks at the pile of books she had laid on her bed the same books Jorah had gifted to her on the day she met him"My brave bear wherever you are i hope you are well" she whispers softly as a knock sounds at the door

"Enter" Dany doesn't turn to face the door as Ser Barristan enters so the knight waits patiently closing the door behind him"You summoned me my queen" Selmy bows his head & Dany finally turns to face him holding on of the books in her hands "I require your council what i tell you must remain between us" Selmy nods as Dany approaches him"I'm beginning to doubt my decision" Dany looks at him sadly "But i know i shouldn't" she scoffs & turns back to him again while the old knight cautiously moves closer "What is it that you ask of me my queen" he is now standing beside her as Dany turns her head to face him "To tell me whether i did the right thing because the last few days I'm not so sure i did" Dany walks over to the balcony overlooking the beautiful city of Meereen "Everything he said was true Jorah fought for me,protected me,killed for me & he loved me"

Selmy was now standing just inside the room near the balcony"He also lied to you & informed on you my queen that's not something you can ignore" he is now next to her again"Im glad you spared him though his service to you was noteworthy" at that statement Dany moves back from him"It was more than noteworthy ser i am where i am now because of him or in large part because of him" She hates to admit that to herself but can't deny it "Your brother would've had his head as just as he was Rheagar would suffer no traitor" Selmy had noticed since Jorah left that Dany had no joy in her heart"Do you love him" he added the question just pops out 

She looks at him incredulously"I don't think that's an appropriate question to be asking your queen ser" it comes out harsher than she intended causing Selmy to back up "Forgive me but to best advise you i must know of your feelings" Dany rubs Selmys arm gently "I shouldn't have done that it was not becoming of a queen i will honor your request" she heads back in her room grabbing one of the books again"I wish i could've loved him the way he loved me" she sits on the bed"Why do i feel this way about a man who betrayed me it's weakness" Dany throws the book across the room & Selmy is a loss for words until 

"The poisoned wine Jorah stopped you from drinking it this was after he had been pardoned" he holds the forged copy in his hand"Ser Jorah chose to stay with you rather than go home" Dany drops onto the bed "Hence my regrets Ser i think perhaps i should've given him a second chance" Dany looks down at the floor trying to hide her wet eyes"You are a queen & while i think it is a good thing to be merciful you can't be seen as weak by your subjects by tolerating such a betrayal" Dany nods in agreement "I sent him away hoping he would find his way home but if i know Jorah as i do he will try to find a way back to me i don't want to have to kill him" Dany gets up & Ser Barristan follows her to the door "I know i made the right choice as a queen but as a woman who loved Jorah Mormont i don't think i did" Ser Barristan is about to take his leave when Dany grabs his arm stopping him "You had good reason to love him & good reason to send him away only you will know if you can forgive & i won't tell you what you should do because only you knew him enough to make that decision" Selmy kisses her hands before leaving & Dany thinks back to all the times Jorah had done that


End file.
